Trapped
by Vanessa1288
Summary: "This is Dave Weathers live from the scene of the collapsed Orchid Bay theater. Earlier this evening for some reason, the entire theater collapsed. Unfortunately, one person is trapped inside. We are making frantic efforts to save Juniper Lee." June gets trapped under a building and can either save herself and expose magic or die, slowly and painfully.


June's POV

"Is that the best you can do, Tiny?!" I shouted while dodging a punch from the giant behemoth I was fighting. He was an ugly brute too. Blood red with five arms, six eyes and two bull horn's popping out from either side of his head. My bracelet interrupted me in the middle of a trip to the fair with Jody, Roger and Ophelia. I so I came here to the basement of the movie theater to fight this thing. Oddly enough, the theater was entirely empty. But it was no problem, I already told everyone I would be here.

The monster roared and came charging at me. I quickly jumped on his head and started directing it with its horns. I moved over to a wall and rammed its head into it several times, hard. I jumped off of him and took a battle stance. He swayed a little and shook his head from left to right. All of a sudden he roared and lunged at me.

I panicked and leapt to the side causing him to ram into the wall. The whole building started to shake, cracks forming in the walls. The monster panicked and teleported out. I did the only thing I could possibly do at a time like this. I got on my knees and covered my head with my hands, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

The building collapsed.

…..

Ray Ray POV

I was watching the newest episode of Boom fist, in full costume for that special effect. Right at the best part, I was interrupted by a news report. I almost groaned until I realized what was on.

"MOM! DAD! DENNIS!" I shouted.

They all came rushing in, scolding me when they realized I was fine. Then I pointed to the T.V. screen.

_This is Dave Weathers live from the scene of the collapsed Orchid Bay theater. Earlier this evening for some reason, the entire theatre collapsed. Unfortunately, one person is trapped inside. We are making frantic efforts to save Juniper Lee._

…

Jody POV

June had been gone for a long time and I was bored. So I started browsing on my phone, when I suddenly saw the newest update on the phone. I couldn't believe it.

"Guys, look! It's June! She's trapped under a collapsed building." Then I showed them the news reel.

"Come on!" Ophelia said grabbing her jacket in an uncharacteristic burst of emotion.

"Where are we going?" Roger asked.

"We are going to June's house.

…

Minutes later we all rushed into the house and made it straight into the T.V. room. The family was sitting there with solemn faces watching the live coverage. Ray Ray was in a corner crying. I made my way over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at me through his tears with eyes of such fierce anger and grief I couldn't believe it.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! My sister is trapped under a building and she may very well die in there! And I'll never see her again."

Then he leaned on me and started crying heavily into my jacket.

And I let him.

…..

June POV

I woke up in complete darkness. I figured I was pretty banged up. My head hurt like crazy and my side was split open, a steady trail of blood flowing out. Whenever I breathed, my lungs burned like fire. When my eyes adjusted, I realized I was lucky enough to be in a really large area. About the size of a bathroom. There was enough air in there to last me at least an hour.

I tried to clear my head. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. To my relief, it was still working. The first thing I did was to call home.

Dennis POV

The phone was ringing really hard. No one seemed to register it so I picked it up.

"Hello" I said.

_Hey Snot-for-brains._

"June!" I shouted.

Instantly everyone was up and clamoring for the phone.

"Hold on June, I'm putting you on speaker."

After fending everyone off with my feet, I managed to put her on speaker. Mom spoke first.

"June, sweetie, are you alright?"

_Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. I'm in a little air pocket with enough air to last at least an hour._

"Don't worry. The police are going to get you out."

_Okay, Mom._

"You are gonna come home, aren't ya June?" Ray Ray asked.

_Well of course I am little brother. Hey Dennis, can I talk to you alone._

"Sure." I said putting her off speaker and moving into a corner. Everyone else went back to watching the news, with renewed hope.

_Dennis, I couldn't say this in front of Ray Ray and the others but it doesn't look good._

"Why not?"

_I'm losing blood and it's very hard to stop. I'm so bruised that I can't even move._

She sounded as if she was about to cry.

_The worst part is I'm on T.V. so I can't get out of this!_

"Don't worry June, things will work out in the end. They always do." I said trying to cheer her up.

_Just call A-ma. Tell to get me outta here, fast._

Then she hung up and I quickly called A-ma.

"I know." A-ma said.

"June called, she says she wants you to get her out." I said.

"I've been trying. I can't. I'm out of giant's nostril hairs for teleportation spells."

I sighed. "So does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes Dennis, June is on her own."

…..

June POV

It's been twenty minutes since I've called home and one thing is clear. I'm on my own. I start pacing up and down, weighing my options because the air was starting to become noticeable thinner. The space was really short so I had to bend over to pace.

On one hand, I could use my strength to pick up this entire place and live. But that would cause the entire world knowing about magic and a pierce in the veil causing widespread pandemonium and just making this adventure a huge big _THING._

Or, I could die slowly and painfully by suffocation.

I groaned. Why can there never be a simple answer?

….

Dennis POV

It's been nearly an hour since June called. She must be running out of air and if she doesn't bust herself out soon, it's over.

…

June POV

Well, it seems like there's no choice. The air is tissue thin and I can't take it anymore. So I take a breath and position myself properly. I push up hard and a shock of pain spreads through me. I scream. Loudly.

…

Dennis POV

All of a sudden, I heard a blood curdling scream coming from the TV. We all rushed closer to see what was happening. I saw the rubble of the building shift and slowly lift. Carrying it was June.

"That's June! That's my big sister!" Ray Ray said jumping up and down.

"But how?" Mom asked

"How can she do that?" Ophelia asked.

"My best friend's a superhero!" Roger said.

Back on the TV, June discarded the entire building like it was nothing more than paper. She clutched her side and fell on her knees. For a second I thought she was going to pass out. But then she stood up and did one of her superhuman jumps and landed in front of the camera.

"I need all of you to listen to me." She croaked. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a memory easel gem. Then she quoted the Oath of the Te Xuan Ze.

_I am but a rock_

_I am but a vessel_

_I am but a hand _

_Than balances the worlds_

Then everything went black.

June POV

It was done. I now stood in front of my door completely patched up. The theatre still stood. It was as if none of this never happened. Only my team will remember. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I made my way to the living room and was shocked to see everyone there.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"June!" Ray Ray screamed jumping up and hugging me. "You're alive."

"Of course I am. I just went to the fair for a while. Speaking of which, why did you guys leave?" I said addressing my friend.

Jody blinked owlishly. "I…. don't know."

"Yeah, I honestly have no idea how I got here." Roger said.

"Whatever." Ophelia said too.

I shrugged. "Well, since you guys are already here, wanna watch a movie in the basement?"

They all agreed and we headed down, Ray Ray and Dennis trailing behind.

I began shifting through our mountain of movies but none of them really seemed to like any of them.

"Okay, so, how about a story when a girl is trapped alive under a building and-"

"Trapped alive under a building?" They all said.

I turned around and saw that by the looks on their faces that they remembered. I looked over at my brother.

"Guys, looks like we got another Dennis case!"


End file.
